Talk:The Magician's Nephew
'Arc Advancement' If someone thinks otherwise then say so and It's fine, but I really don't think we need this section at all. Queenlucythevaliant 21:59, 5 September 2008 (UTC) *I have edited the whole section out. This means that nobody can see it, but it is still there when you click "Edit this page", so we can use it if it is wanted again later. To edit something out put . Normally everything would dissapear inside the arrows, leaving it only visible if you click "Edit this page". Thanks! Darth Newdar 06:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) The Rings In The Magician's Nephew, Aslan commanded Digory to bury the rings so they can never be used again. This he did, burying them in a circle around the tree that sprouted from the core of the Narnian apple he buried in the back yard. But in The Last Battle, Peter and Edmund dug up the rings intending to use them to send Eustace and Jill back to Narnia. How do we understand this? --Wwyzzard 20:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *Aslan, who represents God, did command the rings to be buried as you said; and they were dug up to be used again. But they never were used. Eustace and Jill were "jerked" from earth into Narnia, when the train they were on crashed. So thus, what Aslan said was true, they can never be used again and were not used. *Hmm. So the last we know of the rings, Peter was carrying them at the train station. I guess we can infer that Polly and the Professor had cautioned him on how to handle them safely, so as not to be yanked between worlds. But Aslan's precise command was that they be buried, as in death. He did not require any guarantee that no one be able to find them again. So burial probably neutralized the power they had had for Digory and Polly. That means they would not have worked for Eustace and Jill even if they had had the chance to attempt to use them. *I can see here a hook for a followup story on Susan. Nobody at the scene of the railway accident would have understood the significance of the rings. And if burial had neutralzied their power to transport people to and from the Wood Between The Worlds, none of the emergency workers at the scene of the accident would have experienced any unusual incidents from their handling of them. As the lone survivor of her family, Susan would have received the rings among Peter's personal effects, and those of her other family members. Since she had no idea of the significance of the rings, she probably would have just packed them all away in trunks and stored them in a far corner of the attic, or other storage space of her home. It might be decades before anyone finds them. Wwyzzard 20:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) WMD's? Aslan warned Digory and Polly that there would be those in our world who would seek and find a secret as terrible as the Deplorable Word. Today we would know such secrets as the atomic bomb, the Bomb, nuclear weapons, weapons of mass destruction, and WMD's. Did C. S. Lewis ever take a public position on the subject of nuclear disarmament? It became a very hot topic in England during his lifetime. Either side would have been glad to have him as a spokesman. --Wwyzzard 20:53, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Headings in the plot Should there be some headings in the plot? I think it's a bit difficult to read without headings. Princess Via 19:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Bad Edits 24.90.99.109 (Talk); made some inappropriate additions to this page, please someone block him. Storyseeker1 (talk) 23:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Done! 22:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Another bad edit; someone added a link to some kind of porn site (contributor was 24.90.100.52). Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) We've arerivd at the end of the line and I have what I need! We've arerivd at the end of the line and I have what I need!